Love Crime
by sloanwritesstuff
Summary: When Ziva discovers that her half-brother, Ari, is still quite alive after so long of thinking that he was not, the pair become close; probably too close for their own good, only to find that their story does not necessarily have a happy ending. TW: Incest Mentions and Pregnancy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter One

Sitting in the cold interrogation room, Ziva's hands rested atop the metallic table. She scratched at the spots on her wrists where the cuffs irritated her skin. It was taking far too long for someone to come in and do as the room suggested—interrogate. Whoever it would be who got assigned the task of doing so would find it difficult to make her crack. After all, she did nothing wrong… at least, that's what her front made it appear. The brunette was all too aware of her crime and all too aware that it was wrong. However, she loved him, and nothing could change that, not even the law.

Ziva chewed at her bottom lip, glancing over to the camera hanging in the corner. It was so familiar, that room. After all, she had performed many interrogations there herself. Allowing her gaze to return to her hands, her fingers traced over the ring which sat on her left ring finger. It was discrete, so much so that hardly anyone thought of it as an engagement ring. Feeling the pleasant metal which contrasted that of the handcuffs restraining her wrists, she smiled at the memory of when it was given to her, and who did the giving.

Just then, the door to the room opened, Tony DiNozzo walking in. Out of all the people she thought would be doing this, she did not expect it to be him. Rolling her eyes, she tore them away from the Italian agent before looking to her lap. Tony, meanwhile, took the chair across the table from her. Ziva had no idea what was going through his mind. She could bet he was confused, upset, angry, and moreover repulsed by this, by all of this. She would not blame him. Any outsider to the situation would feel the exact same way, and that was what he was; an outsider. He could not possibly begin to fathom was it was like for her, and for her supposed partner in crime.

"Ziva, you know I don't want to do this… but I got to." He spoke to her as if she were an insolent child who did not know any better. However, Ziva did. She could sense that he did indeed want to ask all these questions, because he, like everyone else, wanted answers. The question remained; would the answers be what he wanted to hear? She doubted that.

"Fine, then; do it." It was all she could manage to say, shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant manner, despite the fact that she was not so. Licking her lips, she could feel them becoming less dry than they were before. Brown hues observed the other agent as he opened the file which held the report, the one in which Ziva's neighbor had filed against her; and the man who had become her roommate.

"So, let's start from the beginning." Tony's voice echoed out, reverberating off the walls and resounding through the Israeli's ears. On the other side of the two way mirror, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the Director, Leon Vance, stood there, watching the interrogation unfolding. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what, exactly?" Ziva retorted, her head canting to the left almost as if to challenge him. She listened to Tony as he sighed in response, thumbing through the pages in the file.

"How did you know that _he _was still alive?" His question was spoken harshly, through gritted teeth. He hated the man he had mentioned so much that he refused to use his name, almost as if he could not speak it, as if it would leave a burnt taste in his mouth, and Ziva supposed that for him, it would.

"Well, I didn't for almost ten years…" She started, her voice trailing off as her eyes drifted off to the right a bit. "Until almost a year ago…"

- One Year Earlier –

It had been a typical day at work for Ziva David, just wrapping up the case she and the rest of her team had been currently working on. A civilian had murdered three petty officers after they raped his girlfriend during Fleet Week. It was a fairly open and shut case, so this left the agent able to go home at six o'clock that evening. A rarity for the NCIS agents, though one she, McGee, DiNozzo, and Bishop all had taken advantage of. Getting to her apartment building, she went up the stairwell, however something felt off as soon as she got to her door.

Pushing aside her jacket to reveal her holstered gun, she gripped onto it quietly as she listened. She heard the sounds of shuffling feet and moving objects. Swearing under her breath in Hebrew, she unlocked the door as quietly as possible. The Sig Sauer had long since been drawn from the holster which contained it. Pushing in the door, she instantly aimed the gun at the back of the head of the person inside her apartment. However, something was off. He was no ordinary intruder—in fact; she swore that she knew this person.

He was tall, considerably more-so than she was. His hair was short, yet well-kempt. He wore combat boots similar to her own, form-fitting jeans, and most eerie of all… a leather jacket that was black with flares of red and streaks of white. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn it was… no, it could not have been. After all, he was dead—long dead… right?

She listened as a thickly-accented chuckle followed the raising of a pair of large, no-longer-calloused hands in a motion of surrender. Ziva's hold on her gun stiffened; ready to shoot in this thought-to-be intruder would do anything regrettable. That laugh was all-too familiar to her, as if she had heard it dozens upon dozens of times yet she could not place it. Then, it all became clear as he slowly turned around, revealing himself to her.

"I see you have not lost your touch over the years, little sister."

It was then when Ziva's whole entire world changed, for the man who had broken into her apartment was none other than Ari Haswari.


	2. Chapter Two

Lowering her weapon, Ziva was stunned, to say the least. And who would not be? She thought her half-brother to be dead, she put the bullet through his skull herself, yet there he stood; alive and well. She did not put away her gun though, not quite yet. She was still rather hesitant to believe all of this.

"Ari?" His name came off her lips with sorrowful dismay. Shutting the door behind her in an absent-minded manner, she did not bother to lock it right away. "This… it cannot be possible."

"It's good to see you, too, Ziva." He responded, a smile causing his lips to part and his white teeth to show. Ari then closed the distance between them, and gave her a gentle hug. "I have missed you."

Her incredulity left her unable to hug him back. She merely stood there, statuesque in her frozen state. Though she doubted it was him, his muscular arms around her waist felt all too familiar. Her mind flashed back through almost every time they ever hugged like this, remembering how it felt exactly as this one did. Could it really have been him? Tears stung in her eyes, one or two manage to slip past her defenses.

With shaky hands, the Israeli situated the Sig Sauer back into its holster, her heart clambering within her chest as if it were a ticking time bomb, gearing to explode in any given moment. Her hands, now free of weaponry, slid around Ari's frame. She held him as close to herself as she could possibly manage, and then continued to try, rather valiantly, to increase the contact between them, though doing so was impossible. Swallowing hard, Ziva burrowed her face into the crook of her sibling's neck, letting more tears fall from her tightly-shut eyes. They were hot against Ari's neck, and he could feel them, along with the small shudders of her shoulders. It was then when he knew that she was crying.

Ari knew that this was quite impossible, him standing there. At least, it was for her. However, it had been his plan all along; his escape plan, that is. Never did the only son of Eli David want to be a part of his plans for him. In fact, he wanted a far different life than the one he was dealt. He wanted to be a doctor, and he wanted to be happy. He wanted to help people, not kill them. There was only one way he could think of to get out of the mess his bastard father had made for him, and to him that meant faking his death.

Ten years had passed since he executed his plan, and he became a rather  
successful doctor, working for doctors without borders for many years in Africa. He even received jobs at hospitals in Canada and New York. After giving his notice at New York Mercy, he left the Big Apple and went to Virginia, for he knew there was still one crucial piece of the puzzle that was his life that he felt was missing. It was Ziva. As much as he wanted to separate himself from her in order to give her a chance at a good and peaceful life, he just could not do so; because he loved her far too much to not have her with him, in every sense of the word.

Gently, Ari pulled back from his sister, cupping her face within those hands that had not touched the thirty-four year old in ten excruciating years. It felt as though there had been a void, a deep hole within him that had been missing ever since that fateful night in Gibbs' basement. Little did he realize was that his younger sister felt the same exact way.

- Present Time –

"I knew nothing of him being alive, and yet… there he was." She finished  
speaking, allowing her eyes to drift from the spot on the wall she had been focusing on, returning them to Tony. His emerald hues held a look of fiery anger, of hatred that could not be rid of, even after ten years. "You wanted the truth, there it is."

Meanwhile, behind the glass wall which separated the elder men from the two agents, Gibbs' face held an eerie and all-too-worrisome emotionlessness. Vance, meanwhile, was astounded, to say the least. He had friends in high places, but they all thought the same as he and everyone else. Everybody thought that Ari Haswari was long dead—a dark spot on the history of NCIS, and yet, there Leon was, standing as he listened to the recounting of his reappearance.

Without a word, Gibbs left the observation room to go across the hall, to the other observation room of yet another interrogation room. Ellie Bishop stood there, watching as McGee sat across from the notorious living-dead man. Ari had said nothing of import since Timothy had started questioning him, only witty remarks about how he would never tell, equating himself to that of a magician, and rambling on nonsensically about how everyone had to have their secrets. All the while, he would fiddle with the silver band around his left ring finger.

"He doesn't seem to be getting anywhere with Dr. Haswari, Gibbs." Ellie stated, which had no effect on his outward expression but inwardly, he was becoming more and more infuriated by the minute. However, was he really angry about the fact that Ari was still alive; or was he angry because everything that had gone on happened right under his nose, and he did not suspect a thing?

After a few moments, Gibbs decided it was his turn to question Ari about the events of the last year. Leaving observation, he stormed into the interrogation room. Ari turned to look at him, and gave him a polite smirk. While still jaunty as he was before, he seemed to be a changed man. However, none of that could take away from what he did ten years ago. Now that Jethro knew the ex-terrorist was still alive, he wanted to kill the bastard himself.

"McGee, leave."

"Boss, are you sure that's such a good idea?" The significantly younger agent responded in a concerned tone of voice.

"I said leave; now!" The senior field agent exclaimed, holding open the door. Once McGee was gone, he slammed the door shut. Sitting down in the pushed back chair, he glared at Ari.

"Having a staring contest, are we?" He smirked, brows furrowing slightly. It seemed that trait was a genetic one, for it was quite similar to the manner in which Ziva would allow her own brows to come together. "You are still angry with me, I see. You know, agent Gibbs; that is not healthy. All those repressed emotions… you are bound for a coronary."

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, slamming his hand against the table aggressively. It stung; the impact. However, it only affected him for a mere second, not that he cared. All he cared about was answers; or rather vengeance. "You're going to tell me how the hell this is happening or I put a bullet back in your skull. Choice is yours."

"So hostile, Gibbs;" the doctor observed; leaning forward in his place to get just a little closer to the man seated before him. "What do you wish to know?"


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Firstly, I want to thank those who have reviewed so far. It means a ton, really! I am actually really loving writing this, especially the Ziri { ziva x ari } feels, and of course Ziva and Ari's sass. I hope you guys continue to enjoy it, and feel free to make suggestions for further content and of course, I'm accepting prompts for Ziri stuff too. Thank you baes! - Sloan

- One Year Earlier –

Thumbs gingerly brushed away salty tears as a soft and almost reassuring smile came to the forty-four year-old's face. It was quite contrary to the usual playful and/or sinister grin the tan-fleshed man usually presented to those he came in contact with. This was one look he spared for his sister, and only his sister. Without warning, he leaned close to her and allowed his lips to press against her forehead.

Ziva's eyes slipped shut in response, savoring that moment as if it would be the last. She felt as though in any moment, she would find herself waking up from this all-too vivid dream. She prayed valiantly that it was not simply a dream, but she was never the type to get her hopes up, nor the type to believe in putting stock into happy endings. Having her brother back, that would have been quite the happy ending to the fucked up fairy tale that was her life. Or at least, that was what the Israeli believed at the time.

"Please, tell me I am not dreaming." Ziva murmured in a barely-audible tone after he pulled away from her, her eyes unable to keep from locking onto her brother's as she spoke.

"You are not dreaming, little sister." He shook his head as he spoke, smiling softly to her. It was all very much real, hard to believe but real all the same. Sure, it may not have made sense, but for the moment, it did not entirely matter. "Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat."

It had been ages since she had eaten something Ari had made, and while he was a great doctor, he was also a phenomenal cook. All she could do was nod in response to his question. Gradually, he pulled his hands away from her face before swiftly traipsing towards the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboards and fridge, he found a few items that he could make a meal from and began getting out dishes and cooking utensils. It was as if he already knew the place. It was odd, no doubt, yet slightly comforting as well.

Letting her go bag slide off her shoulder, she dropped it to the floor beside the door, as she did every time she came home. Locking the door, she took off her jacket and walked to the kitchen, just observing him as Ari prepared their dinner. Ziva remembered doing so in the past, and felt slightly nostalgic doing so in that moment. Turning over his shoulder to look to the brunette Israeli, he grinned.

"How about you have a shower while I cook?" He suggested before returning his attention to his task. Actually, it was not a bad idea. She really needed one after work, and coming home to find her supposedly-dead brother.

"Thank you, I shall." It was all she said before going across the apartment to the short hallway, which the bathroom was at the very end of. Entering, she shut and locked the door before stripping herself of her clothing and starting the water.

Another thing she feared was that by the end of her shower, she would find herself alone in her residence and that all of it had been a sick hallucination or a daydream and that none of what had just happened was real. However, that was not the case. Fifteen minutes later, she came out of the bathroom in her white bathrobe to smell vegetables and pasta cooking. He was really there, and he was really cooking her dinner, and he was really alive.

- Present Day –

Tony read over the report, his eyes scanning over the title of the charges against both Ziva and Ari. 'Sex Crime: Incest'. He must have read that line over and over again thirty times before letting his eyes return to his colleague. Disgusted, he could barely keep his eyes on her without picturing it, acts which made him wish to carve out his own eyes. How could she have done this? How could she have slept with her own brother? It appalled him. It sickened him. For most, that would be the normal reaction. However, it just goes to show that humans cannot truly control who they feel for. It's what one does with said feelings that are under one's control.

"How;" was all DiNozzo could manage to say after reading the report, or rather parts of it, the parts that stood out; the parts that were, to him, the most heinous.

"How could I… sleep with Ari?" Ziva spoke, her voice difficult to get out through the non-existent lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. "It was not as if I planned it to happen, it just… did… gradually and then all at once."

"What is that supposed to mean? Like you weren't in control of the… sex?" One could tell by the way in which he spoke that the words were difficult to say, as though they were lodging in his throat like reluctant vomit. It was just as sickening for the Italian agent.

Ziva shook her head. She knew what that situation was like. She knew it all too well, thanks in part to Saleem Ulman and his men back in Somalia during the summer of 2009. This was far different, and far more consensual. She just never meant for this to happen, she never meant to develop feelings for her brother. She never meant to have sex with him. She never meant to like it; and to like it so much that it would happen repeatedly over the span of time between the moment she found out he was alive to the moment she was in right then. However, it did, that and so much more.

- One Year Earlier –

Walking into the kitchen, her robe on and nothing else, she inhaled the aromas of boiling noodles and simmering carrots, green beans, and corn. Licking her lips, she found herself even hungrier than before. Standing beside her brother, she could feel his now bare biceps against the wet tendrils of blackened hair which framed her face.

"That smells amazing." She mewled contently.

"You smell amazing, as well, dear sister." He complimented in retort. "Still using apricot shampoo?"

"Yes. I am flattered you remembered." She replied, glad to be talking with him like this again.

There were several occasions back in her Mossad days when they would be operating a stake out in hotel rooms and she would shower. And, of course, Ari would remark every time about the apricot shampoo she would lather in her hair every time, despite their being hotel shampoos. He would also comment on the Shae Butter lotion she would use on occasion. To this day, she loved hearing him compliment her like that, and she never really understood why. She had no clue at all that it had everything to do with the all-too repressed emotions she held for the man.

"What have you been doing all this time?" The question finally spewed from her lips after several moments of holding it in.

"You mean the last ten years, yes?" He responded, watching her nod. "I have been working in medicine, actually."

"You have!?" Her eyes widened with astonishment and pride.

"Yes, Zivaleh;" He purred, kissing her cheek before grabbing the shaker filled with crushed red peppers. "And yourself; what have you been doing? Working at NCIS, I imagine?"

"Yes, actually."

"I am very proud of you, sister." He whispered against her ear before returning his attention to the cooking. "Go on, now. You should get dressed. It will be a while before I am finished."

"Alright; I shall. Thank you, by the way, for the dinner. You did not have to go to all the trouble." Her voice resonated throughout the apartment as she meandered towards her bedroom.

She did not notice that his eyes had wandered towards her, sneaking glances at her tones thighs and lithe calves. As wrong as he knew it was, he did not care in the slightest, not when it came to Ziva. Tearing his eyes away, he focused on the food once more.

In her bedroom, Ziva let loose the tie on her robe before allowing it to fall to the floor. Stepping out of the circle the fabric created, she sauntered towards the closet, leafing through the articles of clothing. Pulling out a black tank top and a pair of old track pants, she put them on quickly before clipping back her hair. Opening the door, she walked out to find Ari setting plates out on the placemats, a large bowl of pasta and a medium bowl of vegetables in the center of the table. Looking up to his sister, he gave her a kind-hearted smile. She could tell in that instant, from the way he smiled, that he had changed, for the better.

"What would you like to drink? I saw you have wine and beer." Ari questioned before walking up to the brunette NCIS agent. He canted his head slightly as he waited for her response.

"Mm, wine for me; thank you."

"I thought you might choose that." He responded, before grabbing the bottle of red wine.

Ziva watched as he poured her a glass before doing so for himself, brows knitting together slightly as she observed the behavior. To her, it seemed to be rather romantic, especially for two siblings sharing a dinner together. However, for the time being, she let it go. Sitting down, she smiled before serving herself a little of each food item.

Later that evening, Ziva sat on the couch, wine glass in hand. The bottle sat on the coffee table she and Ari propped her feet upon. The television was on but neither she nor he was truly watching anything. Turning to Ari, the brunette grinned softly, handing over the remote. She had no idea what to watch, and wished for Ari to have the chance to choose. However, he respectfully decline, leading Ziva to turning it off.

"Do you realize just how much I've missed you over the years?" The question came out suddenly, abruptly. "I wracked myself with so much guilt for what I did… or what I thought I had done."

"I understand, my sweet sister. I've missed you, too, but please… please, never feel guilt about this. None of this was your fault; none of it." He responded before pulling her close to himself, hugging her.

- Present Time –

Ari watched as Gibbs left, obviously upset by the former terrorist's responses to his questions. However, all he could truly think about was Ziva, and her well-being. Ellie watched him through the glass, unable to believe this. This was not exactly how she pictured spending the day. It was almost comparable to that of a bad episode of Jerry Springer.

Meanwhile, in Ziva's interrogation room, Tony closed the file before rubbing his hands over his face. He was tired, but moreover, he was upset. He loved his colleague, and he hoped that one day, she would return the feelings and they would be able to mutually break Gibbs' rule number twelve. However, he knew now that just did not seem likely.

"You wanted the truth." Ziva spoke in a barely-audible tone of voice. "Do not get upset because you do not like what you hear. You should not have even been doing this interrogation."

"I can't believe you, Ziva!" He exclaimed in a sheer burst of anger, standing to his feet. "He must have you brain-washed or something! I mean, _sleeping with your brother_? How could you?"

"Brain-washing, yes; that had to have been it. Because, it is completely impossible that we are two consenting adults who just so happen to be related." Her words held a strong hint of sarcasm. "I am through talking to you, Tony. You're clearly not objective towards this. I think you should be taken off this case."

Just then, Leon Vance decided to make an appearance.

"In fact, Agent David, I'm considering taking the entire team off the case." He spoke, glaring at DiNozzo before letting his deep hues go to the Israeli. "This isn't a case for NCIS any longer. I'm leaving it to local police."

"Thank you, Director."


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I just wanna say that I am shocked that so many have reviewed already! Hearing your input means the world to me and to hear/read such positive things makes my heart melt! PS: GOT refs for the save in this chapter ^_^

khaleesistoneheart: not telling :P  
guest: thank you bae  
suddenly psychotic: omg you're so precious! Agh! I'm not that great, really. I honestly feel there's tons of room for improvement!  
earanemith: both, actually! Anything Ziri, request wise, I will take! || this is gonna end up all sorts of crazy let me tell you! And I love the drama of it all, seriously. It's so fun to write.  
hahaha now on to chapter four :P

- Three Hundred Fifty-Eight Days Earlier –

It had been a week since Ari Haswari had returned to Ziva's life, and they both seemed to be adjusting quite well. In fact, some might argue that they were getting along too well. Morning had only just come to the east coast and the female agent stumbled out of bed in a drowsy fashion. She was immensely glad that she did not have to go to work that Saturday, but something did capture her attention—the smell of coffee brewing.

With a gentle yet sleepy smile, she exited the bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled as she saw Ari cooking breakfast. Pancakes and turkey bacon, and of course, coffee were on the menu for that morning. It was the little things, Ziva began to notice. Small acts of kindness, and even tinier gestures of far more than brotherly affection; and what made it all the more complicated was that Ziva had no idea how to feel about it. Should she like it all? Should she be wary of it all? The Israeli did not know.

"Are you not going to be late for your shift?" A sleepy voice interrupted Ari's concentration on the food.

"No, dear sister." He spoke as he turned around, traipsing towards her with a certain out-of-place contentment that the younger sibling had yet to see from him since they were children. "I need not be in until ten."

"Oh," She spoke as he approached, all the while allowing her arms to sleepily drape over his shoulders. It was not the word she spoke, but how she spoke it that intrigued her brother, causing him to cant his head with curiosity.

"You look beautiful, Ziva." He murmured, gently kissing her forehead.

A soft chuckle left her lips.

"I do not. I have only just woken up!"

Ari shook his head, letting his fingers run through her messy hair. Then, he leaned down and allowed his face to be so close to hers that they could feel each other's breaths upon them. For a moment they remained this way, though the doctor found the willpower to pull back.

"You are always beautiful, sweet sister. You remind me so much of your mother." He spoke before going to the food, serving the food moments after giving her a gentle smile. "Now, sit, eat your breakfast."

- Present Time –

When one of the agents unlocked the cuffs, Ziva rubbed her wrists as she stood from the chair. With a silent nod, she thanked him before exiting the interrogation room. As she did so, she saw Ari standing in the hallway, leaning back against the wall. As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her gently.

"I love you, Ziva." His voice murmured tenderly against her ear.

"I love you, too, Ari." She replied, pulling back. Afterwards, Ziva's hands went to the roundness of her abdomen, feeling the baby move within her. It was odd, how much movement there was. However, she did not put too much stock into it.

Ari allowed his hands to rest beneath her own, smiling softly. A handful of agents watched the scene unfolding, all unsure of how to feel or what to think about it. Frowning, the medical practitioner slipped his hand into Ziva's before leading her to the elevator and eventually out of the building. They were free to go—for the time being. As they left NCIS, Ari led the way towards Ziva's mini-cooper, grasping gently onto her hand as he did so.

"I am so sorry," He finally spoke as they sat in silence within the vehicle. He allowed his almost black orbs to find Ziva just as she shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

- Three Hundred Fifty-Two Days Earlier –

It was a late night, both Ari and Ziva off from work. However, a dark apartment with just the two of them and alcohol proved to be a lethal combination, for halfway through the bottle of Jack Daniels that Ari had bought; he and she were equally drunk. Both were having thoughts that they should not have, especially after watching season one of Game of Thrones. Ziva could not help but to see herself in Jaime and Cersei. There was something so immoral as well as illicit about their affair. She imagined it would be the same with Ari.

Inwardly shaking her head, the brunette pushed those thoughts away, unable to fathom the repercussions of acting upon her drunken feelings. Swallowing hard, she poured herself another glass of the whiskey, downing it almost as quickly as she poured it. Ziva then watched as her half-brother took the bottle from her, their hands brushing against each other as he did so. The sensation sent ripples of heated pleasure down her spine to the pit of her stomach, a fire brewing there then—all because of him.

"Ari…" The agent breathed as she set down her glass with a less than steady hand. Gradually her eyes drifted towards her brother, and the moment they did, she leaned in and allowed themselves to become far closer than they already were. Brows twitching slightly in her self-induced confusion, one hand gently maneuvered to his face, caressing the slight stubble that began to grow there.

"Ziva..." Ari responded, his hand going to the remote in order to turn off the television as the end credits rolled across the screen. Their eyes did not leave one another's for even a moment. And then, as suddenly as one could expect, he kissed her. Their lips crashed together with such vehemence that Ziva nearly fell back onto the couch.

For a moment, Ari thought that his half-sister would pull away and punch him for such a thing. However, he was certainly surprised with the contrary was true. In fact, she returned the kiss, her arms soon draping around his neck. The kiss became so intense that Ziva felt as though she could not breathe. Pulling away after several moments, she panted heavily. As she recovered from the oxygen deprivation, she shook her head.

"No. No! We can't do this!" She exclaimed, separating herself entirely from Ari.

Ari, however, had other sentiments, despite Ziva's coming to her senses.

"Ziva, I know that it is wrong. I know it is. But I want you. And I know that you want me to." He replied, gently caressing the side of her face with his thumb.

While she wanted desperately to push his hand away and run out of the apartment as quickly as her drunken legs would allow, she just could not. Instead, her eyes slipped shut and she leaned into the touch, all the while her arousal growing, in spite of it all. Licking her lips with much disinclination, she allowed those mocha orbs of hers to flutter open slowly. Then, regardless of her better judgment, she lunged forward and kiss him yet again, this time pushing him back into the couch so as to put herself completely on top of him.

The kiss lasted much longer than their first, and it was far more hungry and lustful than the one prior to it. Her hands feverishly roamed around his frame as his did her own. Both of their hearts began to beat with such fervor that they were doomed to explode at any given moment, or at least, that was how it seemed. Suddenly, her hands took hold of his, intertwining their fingers before aggressively pinning them down into the couch. Ziva's hips began to move against Ari's groin, creating stimulation through both of their pants as they kissed.

As their sobriety left them, so did their sense of ethics and morals. However, this did not mean that either would be free of the coils of guilt. Remorse would eventually creep up on them and fill them with every last one of their illegal acts, squeezing tightly around one another as if the shame was a reticulated python. Somehow, Ari managed to get his hands free from Ziva's strong hold, soon finding the hem of her shirt. Swiftly, he pulled it from her frame and tossed it clear across the room. Soon, he then turned them so that she was beneath him, and the peculiar part was, considering Ziva's dominant streak, she did not try to stop him. In fact, it seemed quite welcomed.

The Israeli agent never believed that her sexual desires would turn into more than just thoughts—a perverse fantasy fueled by HBO and intoxication. And yet, there she was, barely centimeters separating her and her brother, partially naked beneath him. If Ziva were honest, she would say that this night of drunken Game of Thrones watching was not the first time she had thought of doing this. As a matter of fact, she had thought about this periodically ever since she was seventeen. That realization was what scared her more than committing the act itself.

"Ari I…" Her voice was no more than a whisper; hesitant undertones thickened by a Mediterranean descent. A moist tongue permeated dry lips as they ceased their kissing, trying valiantly to get her emotions gathered and her speech normalized.

Futile were her efforts, for he did not give her a chance to say anything else. His lips collided with hers yet again, his hands working at getting his signature leather jacket off. He began to hate himself for wearing it then. After he managed to get it off, he gripped onto her legs and put them on either side of himself in an attempt to show his little sister what he wanted from her and how he felt for her. His arousal was all too notable, even given the fact they still sported layers of clothing that they then reviled wearing. Ari was all too surprised when Ziva suddenly turned them so that yet again, she was on top of him. Her hands trembled as she struggled with his belt, though soon she managed to get his pants off. They found themselves thrown to the other side of the room, polar opposite to her shirt.

"Ziva, I want you." His own unique accent rang out husky and thick.

Her heart's rhythm became even more erratic at the sound of his words ringing through her ears over and over again, as if a mantra that just would not end. Swallowing hard, she looked down at him before kissing him gently but for only a moment. All the while, her right hand slid down his torso, feeling each hair and every muscle the tips of her fingers came across. Her hand stopped, however, once it got to his erect shaft, stroking it slowly yet rhythmically.

Ziva watched as her brother's eyes slipped shut, low-toned groans escaping his mouth. Her free hand then slipped between her legs, rubbing her clit in the same pace as the motions she used to pleasure her brother. Although, Ari would have none of that, no; he wanted her all to himself. There was no way he would allow her to take care of her own arousal. Swatting her hands away from both her and himself, the doctor flipped them back over, leaning over her before beginning to slowly massage her clit in a circular motion, being sure to apply as little pressure as possible.

Having completely forgotten her prior task, Ziva's eyes slipped shut as her hands grabbed onto the sides of the couch. Biting down on her bottom lip, soft whimpers expelled from her throat, her frame writhing beneath her half-sibling. When her hips arched in an attempt to increase the euphoria, he seemed to slow down, only causing more whines to emanate from her. Desperation showed through in her hands' acts as the clung to the armrest of the couch, grasping it as it were the only thing keeping her from falling off the Earth.

"Easy, dear sister." His voice purred against her ear.

With both pairs completely naked then, Ari reached over to the coffee table, picking up the condom he had in his pants pocket minutes ago. After putting it on, he grinned to the brunette below him before finally crossing that line that could never be un-crossed. That night, they had sex. Not simply once, but over and over again until both parties were all but spent, collapsing atop one another in Ziva's full-sized bed, dark-colored sheets covering their intertwined and naked frames.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and such! It means a bunch! I've worked on the story over the weekend, and let me just tell you a lot of shit's gone on and I am still not over it myself. I hope you all love what I have in store for you guys!

Sloan Addresses Reviewers:  
Khaleesi Stoneheart: Thank you so much! I am trying to update as quickly as I possibly can and I try to make the chapters as long as I can without them running for too long! You're a sweetheart!  
zibbssecretlovechild: pfft, of course that's not bad! I am so flattered that you like it so much!  
guest1: hahahaha, as oddly intriguing as that idea is, I sincerely doubt Tony, Ziva, nor Ari would consent to a threesome. Tony wouldn't because it's clear that he holds residual anger over kate's murder. Ziva wouldn't because I feel she would not wish to make her situation more complicated than it already is. Ari wouldn't because it's obvious he does not wish to share his little sister.  
Zivatjl12: no problem, sweetie! Thank you! I'm glad too, hehehe.  
guest2: I am glad you like it so much. And I haven't talked about it much, but no, they won't find out until probably a little later. At least, not all of  
them, that is. I honestly won't know for certain until I get to that part. *shrugs*  
megan: thanks so much, doll! I shall!

- Three Hundred Fifty-One Days Earlier –

The next morning, Ziva awoke to the sun's rays burning bright through her eyelids, causing her to groan slightly. She was not hung over, though it was perfectly clear that being woken up, especially in such a harsh manner had not been her most ideal way to start the day. Rolling to her back, she glanced over to see her brother still fast asleep, halfway covered by a thin silk sheet. It was then when it all came rushing back, every memory of their night together. She realized they were naked, both of them. Brother and sister; while only half-siblings, still blood, in bed together without clothing after a night of hot and drunken tension relieving which could only be done through sex. That realization and the memories was enough to scare the steeliest of nerves.

Gradually, the brunette sat up, her curls messily cascading down her back as if a waterfall of chocolate had met a wall made of the pure caramel that was her flesh. Her eyes, still full of sleep, roamed around the room she had seen dozens upon dozens of times. And yet, in that moment, it looked all too dissimilar to what she had been used to, as if it became a foreign place overnight. Letting out a slow and relaxing sigh, Ziva let a hand traverse towards her locks, pushing stray tendril out of her face as she scratched her scalp. Turning to glance over her shoulders, the Israeli could not help but to smile to her brother.

Seeing him so peaceful like that was a far cry from how she had seen him a decade ago. That hostility and hatred Ari had felt for their father seemed to have melted away with the passionate releases they had experienced last night. Those years as a doctor appeared to have also worked their wonders. The corners of Ziva's mouth twitched, going up and then down as discontentment and disillusionment merged with the euphoria and blitheness, fighting one another as if an emotional tug of war was taken place within her. What the NCIS agent had no clue of right then and there was which side would reign supreme.

If she were honest, she did not know which she preferred. Did she want her rationality to take over, or rather her hopefulness? Not even she could contemplate the answer; for one meant destroying any chance of happiness that could come of this and the other meant denying the reality that was staring her in the face. If her life was not complicated enough before last night, it sure was afterward.

- Present Time –

"I have plenty to be sorry for, Ziva." He spoke in a hardly-audible tone, letting go of her hand before putting his hand to the key that had been jammed hastily into the ignition slot. "If I had just taken you away to Paris as we should have done, none of this would have happened, none of it. You and I could have been happy."

"Ari…" Ziva's voice was shaky, as if even saying his name was difficult. "What happened did happen because it was meant to. You cannot change fate."

"Fate…" A laugh—rather, a scoff followed his solitary word, shaking his head as he took the steering wheel. "After all that has happened to both of us, you can honestly sit there and tell me you believe this was fated?! Do not be so naïve, dear sister!"

Ziva could not really say anything then, biting down on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Inwardly, she cursed in many tongues at her hormones and how out of control she felt. As much as she thought she would love being pregnant, she surely did not enjoy this part of it. Stubbornly, she wiped away the single tear which slipped past the seemingly impenetrable barrier she consistently put up. Perhaps this barrier was like a dam? After so many years, it will start to crack, wither away, pieces falling from it day by day.

"Can…" Her voice sounded as though she were choking on the words. "Can we just go home now? Please?"

Ari glanced over, a frown threatening to form across his mouth. Silently, he answered her question by doing exactly that, driving to their two bedroom home in Georgetown, Virginia. It actually was not too terribly far from Ziva's old apartment. In fact, one would have to drive past it, for it was between NCIS and their home, at least on the most direct of routes. As they passed it, time seemed to move in slow motion for the expectant Israeli, watching the complex as they drove. Another tear fell, burning hot against her cheek.

- Three Hundred Fifty One Days Earlier –

Quietly, so as to not wake up her lover, Ziva allowed her arms to extend above her head, stretching out muscles otherwise tense after the prior night's exertions. A yawn slipped from her as she did so, loud but not so much so that it awoke Ari. Eventually, she slinked out of bed after oh so gingerly throwing back the sheets. Padding to the bathroom, bare feet met cold wooden floor all the way to the bathroom.

Not bothering to shut the door behind her, Ziva groaned blearily as she looked in the mirror. A tired hand found her face, rubbing her eyes in the hopes of ridding them of the morning grogginess. What she had not anticipated was that her actions, despite how cautious she was about it, would have awakened her older brother. However, she was indeed pleasantly surprised to see him enter the wash room, the mirror giving her an all too obvious sight advantage. She noticed he had not bothered to put on any clothing, or even cover himself with the sheets. Then again, neither had she. It seemed that after last night modesty had gone completely out the window.

"Good morning, _lover_." Ari spoke, letting his arms slip around his half-sister's waist from behind.

Closing her eyes, Ziva could feel his morning wood brushing up against her lowermost back. It took everything within her to attempt not to become turned on herself, though the arousal was all too inevitable.

"Boker tov," She managed the words, though it was not without difficulty.

Her hands went to the edges of either side of the counter, gripping onto it as if to show restraint. Ari noticed this and could not keep the chuckle from leaving his lips. Those hands which were connected to the arms tightly coiling her frame soon found themselves roaming her lithe body, going in opposing directions. One found her corresponding breast, and the other tried to slip between her thighs—and succeeded. He could feel the wetness of her arousal as he let his lips find a resting spot upon her neck.

"You know, Ziva…" He started, his accent becoming husky as his voice reverberated against the flesh there. "I could easily take care of both of our problems before I make you breakfast."

The offer was tantalizing, oh so tempting. She could not refuse him, but she had to go to work. If she was late, Gibbs and Tony would never let her live it down. Then again, these were just more conflicted feelings to add upon the ever-growing pile, which was not a good thing. Letting out a sigh that was more or less air, she turned around in her half-brother's embrace, eyes dancing between his erection and his deep brown hues.

"We have to be quick," Her voice finally broke through the silence, comprise being her ultimate option. "I am not as fortunate as you to have a morning off today."

"That works for me."

Later on that same day, Ziva had just arrived to the Navy Base, having gotten her vehicle parked in the parking garage. On her way to the elevator, each step she took seemed to have more pep in it than the one before it. Her hair was in tightly wound curls, pristine and bouncing with every motion. Everything about the Israeli agent screamed over-exaggerated contentment, and Tony DiNozzo picked up on that the second she walked in.

"Good morning, Tony!" A familiar voice chimed, echoing throughout the bull pen harmoniously. This made the man she was addressing immediately glance up from his work, cocking his head to the side with curiosity.

"Good morning to you, too, Probie." He teased. "What's got you all fifty shades of sunshine this morning?"

"Oh, nothing; nothing at all."

This was a blatant lie.

"Oh, and call me 'Probie' again, and you shall be wearing that coffee all day."


	6. Chapter Six

- Three Hundred Fifty-One Days Earlier –

Tony gave her a sideways glance, the threat going unnoticed when he noted the tone of her voice, the way she lied somewhat transparently. His suspicion and disbelief evident within his emerald orbs. Shaking his head, he waved a finger to the brunette female.

"Nope, I don't buy it." He finally stated. "You got laid, didn't you?"

"That is none of your concern, DiNosey." Her retort followed the act of setting her bag aside before taking seat. "Is it really that difficult to believe that I can be happy without something of significant importance happening?"

"Yeah, actually. I wasn't goin' to say anything, but you're kind of a downer."

"Oh, I am so sorry for being such a gloomy duck!" Her exclamation was so vehement that she did not even realize nor care about the fact that she had had yet another English faux pas. It was one thing commonly known about Ziva, almost as if it were a trademark.

"Goose, I believe you meant goose." Tony corrected, knowing all too well that this all was just a distraction, a way to get his attention of the fact that she was suspiciously content.

"Gear up!" Gibbs' voice rang out as he stormed in, coffee cup in hand. He went to his desk for a moment before leading the way towards the elevator. "Come on! You waitin' for an engraved invitation?"

With that, Ziva, Tony, Bishop, and McGee followed the senior field agent before going to a crime scene not too far from the hospital that Ari worked for. This made agent David far more nervous than she let show. She was assigned to photograph the body and the scene around it, however her mind was certainly elsewhere. Though, the only ones who picked up on that were Gibbs and Doctor Donald Mallard.

"Jethro," Ducky greeted. "Do you notice something… off about agent David this morning?"

"Duck," He responded with a nod. "A little, yeah."

Meanwhile, Ari was on his way to work, riding his all too signature motorcycle. Parking it in his spot, he took off his helmet to see a colleague approaching him. This was the first time Dr. Marsden had seen the ER physician's ride, and it was quite impressive. He had a smile on his face.

"Nice bike." His remark rang out through the parking garage.

"It is a motorcycle." Haswari responded as he dismounted it. "A bike is something one petals."

"Ah, yes." Marsden nodded, walking alongside his colleague. "So, how's the girlfriend of yours?"

"Girlfriend?" Ari questioned. "I do not recall telling you I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, you never did. It's just… I took behavioral psych in college. I have a knack for this sort of thing." He shrugged, walking through the automatic doors of the hospital entryway.

"This sort of thing, hmm? So, you have the ability to tell when someone is dating someone else?"

"Sort of."

"Hmm."

- Present Time –

Walking into their home, Ari dropped the keys in a small bowl on a table in the foyer. He watched Ziva as she slowly paced towards the couch. She looked exhausted, and of course she would be. Not only had she been arrested and in an interrogation room almost all day, but she was pregnant and most likely starving and dehydrated. Not to mention, emotionally unstable; despite how much she tried to hide it, amongst other things.

"Ziva, are you hungry?" Ari asked as he shrugged off his jacket.

Her shoulders moved up and then down only slightly, as if to silently tell him that she did not know. The torment on her face was there, unhidden by the all too typical mask she would consistently put up. Moving towards her, he crouched down in front of the brunette. Ari allowed his hands to gently rest upon her knees, watching as more tears broke through the shield, falling down her heart shaped face quicker than they had been earlier.

"Oh, Ziva…" He murmured, frowning before slipping his arms around her growing frame. "I am so sorry."

"I don't want to be here, anymore, Ari." She breathed into his next, sobs making her words a little less than comprehendible. Ziva could not take this place, this life anymore. She wanted to go away—far away. However, would they be able to get away with it? Part of her did not even care, so long as they were not in the states anymore.

"You do not wish to be in our home with me?" He questioned, having thought she meant that she wished to leave him.

"No, no… I do not want to be here anymore… in America." Her elaboration followed her pulling away slightly. "Take me somewhere; anywhere. I don't care where we go, I just do not think I can stand it here anymore."

"Where do you want to go?"

The question left her stumped, for not even she knew.

- Three Hundred Forty-Nine Days Earlier –

With the last case nicely wrapped up as if it were tied in a bow, and given that, Ziva David, along with the others, was allowed to go home. Entering her apartment, she dropped the bag with her gear beside the door. Raking a hand through her lengthy and slightly messy hair, she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer. After sitting down, she flipped through the channels on the television before eventually turning it off. A heavy sigh left her mouth, downing the rest of her alcoholic beverage, all the while waiting for Ari to come home from his shift at the hospital. Perhaps having him with her would help her to forget about work, and the rest of life's troubles—even though her situation with Ari was one of those very troubles.

Ari, meanwhile, was taking off his gloves; smiling to the patient he had just been working on. Out of all the patients he had treated, this had to have been the most interesting. A car accident victim with a nerve disease causing them to not feel any pain had a steel bar stuck through their leg. He pulled it out fairly easy.

"Alright, so, we'll be able to take the stitches out in a couple weeks. Do not mess with the sutures, okay?"

"Thanks."

Afterwards, Dr. Haswari meandered over to the other side of the Emergency Room. Checking the charts he had to work through, he let out a breath before picking up one the red file folders. His superior, however, stopped him.

"Haswari, you've been working really hard lately. I'm proud of your efforts, but you've got a new girlfriend, right? Why don't you go on home to her, you've got twelve hours scheduled tomorrow." Dr. Feldman spoke, causing Ari to chuckle.

"How did you know I have a girlfriend?" He questioned.

"People talk… especially around this hospital."

Ari nodded, a smile coming across his face.

"Go, really. We've got a handle on this."

"Thanks."

With that, he left the E.R. and shrugged off his lab coat. Replacing it with his leather jacket, he fished his cell phone from one of the pocket. Smiling yet again, he noticed the text message from Ziva.

Ziva: When are you coming home? I miss you.

Ari: I am on my way, sweetheart. I miss you, too.

- Present Time –

Ziva was pulling clothing from her closet, gently folding them before walking them over to the suitcase perched wide open on the bed. Her walk had a slight waddle to it, but not too much. She was glad they were deciding to do this, for it would not be too long before she was unable to travel. Rubbing her abdomen, she soothed the seemingly angry kicks which began to pain her ribs.

It had been only a couple weeks since their fetal evidence of a crime had started moving within her, and ever since the baby had been basically tormenting its mother and technical aunt. It felt weird for Ziva to have that knowledge of how her baby was related to her. This was not her plan, nor her intent. However, it happened and there was not much she could about it—especially now, especially this far into the pregnancy. When all the clothing she wanted and could take was in the last of her suitcases, she zipped it up slowly. Going to the dresser on the other side of the room, she grabbed her passport and most of her necessary paperwork before putting it in her carry-on.

Just then, Ari walked in with a soft smile on his face. It was not out of contentment so much as it was a reassurance. Going up to her, he allowed his arms to slip around her frame. He could not help but to pull her close, and hold her to him. It reminded him and her both of how they would hug when they were younger, just holding one another and not letting go. It even reminded Ziva of the night she found out Ari was alive, and how they stood there, arms wrapped around one another as if the whole world had stopped. This moment was not much different from that.

"Are you ready to go?" The former mole turned terrorist questioned in a gently accented voice.

"Almost," She nodded before pulling back in a disinclined manner. Her reluctance was quite apparent in the tone of her voice. "Let me just use the restroom and get my medical insurance papers, and we can go."

"Good."


End file.
